cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Tips:Scarlet Witch, CoCo
* Little Witch, LuLu is the recommended starting vanguard if you are planning to use CoCo. * Battle Sister, Glace and Battle Sister, Omelet work well in a deck focused on CoCo. * Sky Witch, NaNa is a good alternative Vanguard if you are not lucky enough to draw CoCo. However, as a Rear-guard, Battle Sister, Souffle is better than NaNa (unless you're out of booster units.) * Once your Soul is empty you can use Emerald Witch, LaLa to drop an unneeded card to draw a new one. * If you plan to Ride CoCo a second time to use her skill again it might be a good idea to add Psychic Bird and Luck Bird to your deck: When you have exactly one card in the Soul use Psychic Bird's skill to draw a card and increase the Soul to two, then use Luck Bird's skill to draw another card and simultaneously empty the Soul so that CoCo can get her Power boost. ** One Who Gazes at the Truth can also be used to clear the Soul if you only need to get rid of only one card in your Soul and you don't want to rely on Psychic Birds or Luck Birds in your Deck. You do need to attack with it, but still can increase that card's Power to 9000 by paying its cost. ** Another way to empty the Soul if you Ride CoCo a second time is to boost Battle Sister, Cookie with Battle Sister, Cream and use Cream's skill ** Not only that You can use Imperial Daughter from the Comic style extra booster box. Use Her counter blast and put Lulu back in the soul then ride another grade 3 or coco and use lulu and scarlets skill again. Though this way is a little risky and wastes counter blasts. ** With the release of BT-09, new cards are available. Machine-gun Talk, Ryan and Gentle Jimm are decent cards to use together with Coco for soul-clearing. Although the dropping of 1 card in hand is rather undesirable, the adding of 3k power can be rather helpful to give units like Coco herself a push. Rock Witch, GaGa can activate her skill when attacking while you have no soul and is a good card to use in a CoCo soulless deck to recycle your triggers or other useful cards back into your deck when use together with Lozenge Magus or Sphere Magus. ** With the release of GBT-01, you can use Nebula Witch, NoNo to not only empty the soul, but shuffle the deck to recycle any triggers (including herself). * Cards that gains effect when you have a large hand or when drawing are good to have in CoCo deck due to the deck's great drawing power. Battle Sister, Mocha, Weather Girl, Milk, Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night are all decent card to use because they take advantage of the big hand size of a Coco deck. Sword Dancer Angel is also a good card to use in a Coco deck to gain power when staple cards in Coco deck like LuLu, LaLa, GaGa, CoCo, Psychic Bird, Luck Bird and Dark Cat activate their effect. * You may also consider Highspeed, Brakki as another form of soul removal for coco if there are any cards left over in the soul, and also have a strong Rear-guard. * If considering of using her conterblast again, ride CoCo again, call Psychic Bird and (Battle Sister, Lemonade or Luck Bird) and activate both thier skills, Leading to either 2 unflipped damage or an extra card, but both leading to 3k for CoCo. Category:Tips